


Hard Boys and Soft Lace

by abstractconcept



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Ficlet, Garters, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Porn, boys in lingerie, pure filth with no redeeming value
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractconcept/pseuds/abstractconcept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total PWP in which Matt dresses up for Gabe's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Boys and Soft Lace

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Gwaciepotter for encouraging my madness!

“I’m not coming out.”

“Oh, come on. Please?”

Matt leaned back against the bathroom door, staring at himself in the mirror. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” 

He heard Gabe’s beseeching voice through the door, like he was right up against it. “Please?” he said in his best tail-wagging sort of voice. “It’s my birthday, Dutchy.” he reminded Matt.

Matt couldn’t help but smile crookedly. There was something awfully appealing about Gabe when he begged. “All right,” he said. “But if the slightest breeze touches me I’m gonna get pneumonia, _that’s_ how flimsy this getup is.”

Gabe growled in approval. 

Matt heaved a sigh and straightened up, giving himself one more once-over in the mirror. Jesus. He took inventory of every detail; little pink lacy panties—with ruffles—a garter that he was pretty sure he hadn’t put on correctly and ‘sweet’ thigh-high tights with little bows at the top. He was trying really, really hard to hate it. 

To his deep embarrassment, it felt soft and good and he loved every last little dang detail. He was glad he’d fought Gabe about the shoes, though. He was pretty sure he’d have tripped and fallen out of them at some point. On the other hand, he had a dark suspicion he wasn’t going to be wearing any of it for very long—not on Gabe’s birthday. 

“Matty . . .” he heard Gabe whine from the other room. 

Matt rolled his eyes and smoothed his hair. His curls didn’t look too messy. He had a little tiny pink bow attached above one ear. 

He stood there for another ten minutes, waiting for the blush to fade, but it didn’t. Oh, hell.  


Finally he opened the bathroom door just a crack and peeked out. Gabe was sitting on the bed, peering his way hopefully. At Gabe’s wide grin, he quickly shut the door. 

“Oh, come on,” Gabe said. “Now you’re just being ridiculous. You open that door right now,” he said, using his best ‘captain’ voice, the slightly clipped tone he used when you did as you were told or faced the consequences. 

“All right. But no laughing,” Matt warned. 

“No laughing,” Gabe promised a little too seriously. Matt waited mulishly for another minute, trying to get up the nerve. “Come on out, baby,” Gabe coaxed. “Come give your Landy some candy.” 

Matt laughed, which sort of lightened his mood a little. He sucked in a huge breath and swung open the door. Then he just stood there in the door way, chin up high, daring Gabe to laugh.  


Gabe didn’t seem to find it funny though, which was a huge relief. He just stared at Matt like he was a little bit shocked. “Wow. You look—wow!” 

Dutchy shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Good wow or a bad wow?” he grunted.  


Gabe nodded, still staring like he was sort of mesmerized. “ _Good_ wow,” he breathed, which made Matt blush brighter. 

Matt hunched his shoulders as he tried to saunter over to the bed as casually—yet sensually—as he could. “Well, let’s get this over with,” he mumbled.

“Are you kidding? I just want to sit and stare at you for a while, first.” 

Matt looked at Gabe in disbelief. “So you’re saying for your big extra special birthday present, you just want a peep show?”

Gabe laughed. “No, but I want to savor it. Who knows when I’ll get another chance like this, and you certainly look _hot_.”

Matt sat on the edge of the bed, ducking his head a little. “Yeah?” he said with gruff pleasure. 

Gabe shook his head in wonder. “You look _amazing_. Sexy as hell, Dutchy, I mean, off the _charts._ ” 

Matt rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help but smile a little. “I’m glad you like it,” he said dryly.

“Do you hate it?” Gabe asked with painful earnestness. 

Matt glanced at Gabe from the corner of his eye. He’d had his reservations, but the way Gabe was looking at him—eyes worshipfully taking in every inch of the outfit, heating Matt’s skin like the guy had laser vision, his appreciative gaze lingering here and there—was making Dutchy feel pretty fucking turned on. There was something about reducing Gabe the Babe Landeskog into a puddle of drool that kind of made him feel powerful. 

Matt grinned smugly. “Nah, I don’t hate it.” 

Gabe leaned forward, rather tentatively, all things considered, and pressed a very gentle kiss to Matt’s mouth. “And this is okay?” 

Matt arched a brow. “Yes, you goober. Now hurry up and fuck me. Talking is boring.”

Gabe laughed with his sparkly, even teeth. Such a handsome guy, even if he was a total goof. Matt got that warm feeling in his gut he got whenever he thought about Gabe and how crazy the guy was about him. 

Then Gabe kissed him, again, then again, drawing each kiss out, his eyes kindling, looking less goofy by the minute. Oh, wow, he could ratchet up the heat when he wanted to. His fingers began to play over Dutchy’s bare skin, just daring to graze the lace here and there. 

Matt smirked. He wasn’t going to play so coy about this. He slipped his hands right up under Gabe’s shirt, eagerly groping his bare chest and stomach while Gabe huffed soft little laughs against his lips. 

Then Gabe began nuzzling Dutchy’s neck, and the shoe was on the other foot. Gabe knew Matt’s weakness. Within moments Matt had succumbed, sprawled helplessly on the bed, squirming, while Gabe’s rough beard worried the skin just beneath his ear. It tickled like crazy, but in a good way. 

Finally Gabe pulled away, looking down at him with a voracious look in his eyes. He made a soft little growl. “I like it when you look like this, your eyes all glazed and dazed and shit. Not to mention that rock-hard body in little frilly lingerie,” he added, slipping a finger under the edge of the lace garter.

Matt looked up and felt desire curl in his stomach like the smoke from a candle. “I like how you look, too, like you want to devour me or something.”

Gabe grabbed his wrists, pinned them to the bed on either side of Matt’s head, then bent to kiss Matt hard, tongue sliding against slick tongue. Matt was beginning to get so turned on that his hips rose and fell of their own accord, trying to hump the air.

When Gabe pulled back this time, Matty was panting for it. 

“You like that, huh?” 

“Oh, yeah.”

“I can tell,” Gabe said, blue eyes gleaming with self-satisfaction. He let one of Matt’s hands go to reach down and trace his pulsing cock through the soft panties. “You get any harder and I think you’re going to rip that lace,” Gabe murmured against his cheek. 

Matt moaned. 

“More?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Yeah?” Gabe’s fingertip was maddening, trailing up and down the shaft of Matt’s needy cock. A little pre-come was dribbling into the lace. Gabe licked the shell of Dutchy’s ear. “Might make you wear these under everything next practice,” he said in a hoarse voice. “Just thinking about you trying to look all innocent, squirming in your pretty panties while the guys don’t notice anything . . .”

Matt whimpered. 

Gabe laughed roughly. He knew exactly what he was doing. He let Matt go and scooted down the bed, then leaned forward to kiss Matt’s cock, straining against the delicate pink lace. “Mmmm. Look at those strong thighs,” Gabe purred. “I like it. Hard and soft, all right up against each other.” He licked a wet stripe up the underside of Dutchy’s prick, making him cry out. 

“God, Gabe, _please!_ ” 

“Nuh-uh. Gonna make you _suffer_ ,” Gabe informed him with an evil chuckle. He kissed his way up Matt’s body, tongue darting over bits of skin on Matt’s abdomen, chest, and throat, until Matt was writhing with ticklish enjoyment. Gabe grinned at his accomplishment. “You are so fuckin’ cute, you know that, Dutchy?” He kissed Matt’s temple, then his head where the little bow was. “I don’t know anyone but you that could pull this off and look so smoking hot.” 

“Come on . . . please?” Matty plead, his own fingers trickling seductively down Gabe’s chest. 

Gabe had a wicked grin and didn’t give an inch. He arranged Matt on the bed, legs spread wide, then slipped the soft gossamer lace down a bit, letting Matt’s erection pop free. He knelt between Matt’s knees, taking his time, enjoying it as Matt’s breath came faster and faster. Matt was so turned on he was rubbing his own body now, desperate for friction. 

Then Gabe bent and began to suck him. 

Matt’s eyes fell shut and he groaned. He pressed his heels against the mattress, pushing, trying to thrust, but Gabe grabbed him under the knees and spread his legs high and wide, and went back to tickling the head of Matt’s prick with the tip of his tongue. 

Matt whimpered, hands reaching down, trembling as he dragged his fingers through Gabe’s hair. Gabe hummed at this, and Matt cried out. 

“Oh, you are _so close,_ ” Gabe said with satisfaction. “Good, good. Now roll over onto your belly.”

Matt did as he was told instantly. 

“Mmmm, nice. Certainly a nice view from here,” Gabe purred. He slid his hands over the swell of Matt’s ass. “Dutchy, you look delicious. Firm and sexy.” He kissed one of Matt’s asscheeks and Matt buried his face in the covers. “Now up on your knees.” Gabe helped guide him up, but then pressed his head back down against the bed. “Yes, this is how I like it. Dutchy, you are so incredibly fuckable.” He got out the lube. 

Matt looked back at him over his shoulder, his face hot and sweaty, his body tense as the string of a violin—and needing to be played. “Now. Please, now? Don’t . . . you know.”

Gabe arched a brow, but didn’t argue. He slid himself slowly into Matt’s body. “This . . . okay?” Gabe asked, nearly holding his breath in anticipation. 

Matt pressed his forehead to the bed. “Fuck, Gabe, fuck me, please, okay? I need it now. Need it so hard,” he managed. Having Gabe in him didn’t hurt at all; his body was used to it and anyway, by this point, it was _ready and willing._

Gabe began to fuck him, hard, the way he liked it. It was Gabe’s birthday, but the guy was giving Dutchy exactly what he wanted, holding his hips, slamming home, setting a brutal rhythm that had Matt whimpering and curing his toes. “Oh, Gabe,” he choked. 

He tried to lift his head, but Gabe grabbed his shoulder and shoved him back down, and held him there in a sort of submissive bow. “Stay,” he grunted. 

Matt made a little noise and nodded hard and holy fuck, why was that so hot?

Gabe seemed to sense his pleasure. Matt could hear the smile in his voice as he growled, “Good boy.” He dug a hand into Dutchy’s curls, squeezing, holding tightly as he fucked Matt harder and harder. 

Matt’s body tensed, his balls aching, his belly full of liquid head. “Gabe. Gabe. I’m gonna—” Matt broke off suddenly as the climax ripped through him, his prick spurting as Gabe continued to fuck him roughly, though he did reach down to tug Matt’s prick, coaxing another pulse or two. 

Then Gabe really let go, both hands on Matt’s shoulders, shoving him down, Matt’s ass high in the air as Gabe slammed into him, skin slapping against skin. Suddenly he made a weak little noise and stilled. A few moments later and Matt felt him pull out, heard a wet noise, and then Gabe touched the head of his prick against Matt’s balls. He jerked himself a few more times as Matt felt wet warmth trickle over his sack. 

“That was so good,” Dutchy whispered. 

Gabe pretty much collapsed on top of him. 

“Get off me, asshole; I can’t breathe,” Matt said. Gabe laughed softly in his ear but moved enough for Matt to squirm loose. He turned his head and looked at Gabe, face only an inch or so away. Gabe grinned. “Happy birthday,” Matt said dryly, and kissed him. 

Gabe brushed Dutchy’s chin with the back of his hand, eyes drowsy but content. “Very happy birthday,” he mumbled. 

Matt got up to use the bathroom. His hair was a sweaty, tangled mess, the little bow doing its very best to hold onto the frazzled mass. One garter strap had come unhooked. The panties were . . . in need of a wash. And the tights had a run in them. He looked like he’d been fucked by a train, he thought, staring at his reflection. He grinned widely. Not half bad. 

He took a piss, cleaned himself off, grabbed a hand towel and wet it, and went back to clean Gabe, who was dozing lightly on the bed, still mostly dressed, only his pants undone and his cock hanging out. Matt cleaned him off gently, and Gabe smiled up at him again. That doof sure did smile a lot, although Matt had to admit that he had more reason today than usual. 

After Gabe was clean Matt shoved him enough to make room for him to lay down, and he slipped into bed beside him. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at Gabe sternly. “Guess what, you bastard? You ripped my fucking tights. Look at them.” Matt pointed at his knee. 

Gabe glanced down. “Sorry.”

“ _Sorry?_ ” Matt repeated. He flicked Gabe’s ear, making him wince. “Not gonna cut it.”

Gabe rubbed his ear, looking puzzled and irritated. “So? What do you want me to do?”

Matt looked at him as seriously as possible. “You’re going to replace it,” he said curtly. He watched the realization and pleasure bloom on Gabe’s handsome face before rolling over quickly so the guy wouldn’t see him grinning. “After all, you owe me,” he muttered. 

He felt Gabe kiss his shoulder. “Guess I do,” he said with a gruff laugh. “Maybe a nice Lolita dress next time or something,” he mumbled. 

Matt smiled. His birthday was less than two months away.


End file.
